witch_springfandomcom-20200222-history
Luna
Luna, the Moonlight Witch is the main character of Witch Spring 2 and a supporting character in ''Witch Spring'', Witch Spring 3, and Witch Spring 4. A half-blooded deity from Vavelia, she lived among humans until one day, the humans declared war on the deities. Afterwards, she lived in a cave rather close to Vavelia Village, though she went undiscovered for years. Tired of living in hiding and eating lizards all the time, she decides to venture out into the world and discover what happened to the Temple Lords. Appearance Luna is a teenage girl with dark skin, white hair, and long ears that are characteristic of deities. Normally, Luna's eyes are gold. However, after Michelle and Robin's betrayals, they become blue in her despair until the end of Chapter 4, where she overcomes her despair. Afterwards, they revert to their normal color. Her regular outfit is a blue dress and witch's hat with golden-orange accents, and the moonstone given to her by Aramute that she wears on her chest. The Ice Witch Dress, which she wears in Chapters 3 and 4, is a dark blue dress lined with fur. She wears lighter blue pants underneath, and there is a matching dark blue hat to go with the dress. In post-game, Luna can acquire four more outfits: the Checker Dress and Checker Corset Dress are bought from Ralph, Sara's Dress is acquired after completing Sara's quest, and she gets Chiros for defeating Aramute. In the first game, she wears a different version the Ice Witch Dress. It consists of a dark blue witch hat, a cloak, shorts, and boots. Her outfit in an early build of Witch Spring 2 is a composite of her final design and the first game's design; she has a lighter blue top and hat (in her in-game model, though her portrait still has a dark blue outfit) with the accentuated collar, but wears black shorts instead of dress. Personality Having grown up with humans, their sudden betrayal of the deities leaves Luna bewildered and spiteful towards them. After living in hiding for ten years, she ends up deciding to explore the outside world due to her desire to eat real food instead of the lizards she'd been consuming up until then. She is a bit simple, quickly forgetting Michelle's warning signal and quickly believing those she thinks to be related to Lord Aramute. Despite her sometimes callous and apathetic front, she's actually a very lonely person who wants friends that she can trust. Despite the way that humans treat her, she is willing to help those who ask for her assistance, or if it's convenient for her. She is also open up to people who seem to have a liking for her. Abilities Luna is capable of using Universal, Fire, Thunder, Ice, and Healing magic. Unlike Pieberry, she is also capable of using non-staff weapons like Swords and Hammers. When battling at night time, Luna's moonstone will shine the most and her magic attacks will be 30% more effective. Pets Witch Spring: Because Luna is almost always encountered at her home, she is rarely ever seen with a pet. The only time she is seen with one is during an event in which she races Pieberry on an Angry Boar. (The only way to outrun her is with a Lucca.) Witch Spring 2: Luna can acquire a number of Pets who can aid her on the field or in battle. Only two are automatically acquired: the Angry Boar and Black Joe. Trivia *Even though Luna was raised by a human woman, the fate of said woman is never mentioned, and Luna doesn't bring her up outside of the optional conversation with Ludina, her true mother. *For the time that she wears the Ice Witch's Dress during the main story, Luna doesn't change into her usual pajamas when she goes to sleep and "*yawn*" doesn't appear above her head like it normally does. When she can change back into the dress in the after story, she will change into her pajamas. *So far, Luna is the only known deity to change eye colors depending on her state of mind. Category:Characters in WS1 Category:Characters in WS2 Category:Characters in WS3 Category:Characters in WS4